TrainBoy43's Making of Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon)
Here is the making of the twenty third remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Thomas * Annie * Becky * Britanny * Clarabel * Beatrice * Drew * Dismissing coach * Tillie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Casey Jr's Blue Coach * Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car * Casey Jr's Green Coach * Casey Jr's Red Caboose * Emily * James * Red Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Cabooses * Emily's Coach 1 * Emily's Coach 2 * Emily's Brake Coach Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Thomas puffs by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, and his dismissing coach. Scene 2 *As Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, goes by, Tillie puffs past, hauling her Birthday Train cars. Scene 3 *Sir Topham Hatt comes to see Emily. Scene 4 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 5 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 6 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 7 *Emily puffs over to a water tower. Scene 8 *Emily stops, only to see James hauling three red coaches. Scene 9 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 10 *James talks while lip syncing, annoyed. Scene 11 *Emily talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 12 *James talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 13 *Emily asks while lip syncing, worried. Scene 14 *James talks while lip syncing, worried. Scene 15 *Emily talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 16 *James puffs away, taking his three red coaches with him. Scene 17 *Emily puffs up to the water tower and fills up with water. Scene 18 *Emily backs up and couples up to six freight cars and caboose. Scene 19 *Emily wheeshes steam. Scene 20 *Emily puffs away. Scene 21 *Emily puffs toward Knapford station. Scene 22 *The Foolish Freight Cars have an idea. Scene 23 *The Foolish Freight Cars talk. Scene 24 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 25 *Emily arrives slowly. Scene 26 *Emily comes to a halt. Scene 27 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 28 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 29 *Emily looks worried. Scene 30 *Emily, worried, thinks for a moment. Scene 31 *Emily talks while lip syncing, worried. Scene 32 *Emily puffs away, uncoupled from the freight cars and caboose. Scene 33 *The foolish freight cars are shown. Scene 34 *The foolish freight cars talk while lip syncing. Scene 35 *The freight cars aren't coupled properly. Scene 36 *A freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 37 *Another freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 38 *Emily, still upset, puffs away, taking only three cars with her. Scene 39 *The rest of cars aren't with Emily. Scene 40 *Emily arrives at the station. Scene 41 *The stationmaster talks while lip syncing. Scene 42 *Only half of the flour cars are behind. Scene 43 *Emily, uncoupled, goes back. Scene 44 *Emily, sad, remembers about getting the Black Lock Run, and talks while lip syncing. Scene 45 *Emily arrives at the mill. Scene 46 *A freight car talks while lip syncing. Scene 47 *Emily, annoyed, shows off her teeth. Scene 48 *Emily biffs the cars hard. Scene 49 *Emily pushes the cars. Scene 50 *The wheels are shown. Scene 51 *The cars crash into a Duck Pond. Scene 52 *Emily is feeling dizzy as her eyes spin round with her tongue sticking out when she is covered in a floury mess. Scene 53 *Thomas and Emily are at Knapford, looking worried. Scene 54 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 55 *Emily looks worried. Scene 56 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 57 *Still upset, Emily talks while lip syncing, worried. Scene 58 *Emily puffs over to a station, hauling her three coaches. Scene 59 *Vacationers and children are excited. Scene 60 *A worried Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 61 *The conductor blows his whistle. Scene 62 *Emily puffs away. Scene 63 *Emily puffs through the beautiful bright shining Sodor countryside. Scene 64 *Emily happily talks while lip syncing. Scene 65 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 66 *Emily arrives at the Murky Waters of Black Loch. Scene 67 *Emily stops. Scene 68 *Emily talks while lip syncing nervously. Scene 69 *Emily closes her eyes and puts her hand over her mouth and starts thinking. Scene 70 *Emily opens her eyes and looks up. Scene 71 *Rocks fall and block the line. Scene 72 *Emily gasps. Scene 73 *Rocks block the line. Scene 74 *The rocks are blocking Emily's line. Scene 75 *Emily sighs and talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 76 *Something mysterious comes in and out of the water toward Emily. Scene 77 *A nervous Emily talks while lip syncing. Scene 78 *The mysterious figure comes toward Emily. Scene 79 *Emily's teeth chatter. Scene 80 *Emily's boiler quivers. Scene 81 *Emily's valves rattle. Scene 82 *A nervous Emily covers her eyes and talks while lip syncing. Scene 83 *The children are in the coaches. Scene 84 *A worried Emily blinks. Scene 85 *A pleased Emily smiles. Scene 86 *The family of seals is shown. Scene 87 *Emily smirks. Scene 88 *The children smile. Scene 89 *Emily puffs onward. Scene 90 *Emily, hauling her three empty coaches, puff up alongside Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, and his dismissing coach. Scene 91 *Emily puffs up alongside and stops. Scene 92 *The seals are shown. Scene 93 *Emily talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 94 *Emily talks while lip syncing, pleased. Scene 95 *Thomas and Emily wink at each other. Trivia *The first shot will film Thomas puffing by, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, and his dismissing coach. *The second shot will film Casey Jr puffing past, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose and will also film Tillie puffing past, hauling her Birthday Train cars. *The eighth shot will film Emily meeting up with James hauling three red coaches. *The sixteenth will film James leaving and pulling his red coaches with him. *Shots 18 to 26 will film Emily pulling six freight cars and caboose. *Shots 38 to 40 will film Emily pulling three freight cars only. *Shots 48 to 51 will film Emily shunting the last three cars into the duck pond. *Shots 58 to 91 will film Emily pulling her three coaches and meeting up with Thomas hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, Drew, and his dismissing coach. Category:TrainBoy43